Can you feel the sunshine? (Tails Doll x reader) (furry!)
by 8thDimention
Summary: After a dare, you and two friends accident;y summon one of the most feared (and cuddly) dolls ever! But what happens when this little monster grows...rather attached to you? (I stink at summaries... K pluss because it's tails doll and this will not be a lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is my first character x reader fic. Yay :). Now, why Tailsdoll? Because there's only two fics involving you and tailsdoll in a romantic sense. One is unfinished, and the other is a 7 minutes in heaven. Pluss, admit it, he's AWESOME!**

**(y/n) = your name**

**(h/l) =hair length**

**(h/c) =hair color**

**(e/c) =eye color**

**(l/c) =last name**

**(f/c) =favorite color**

**(MF) =male friend**

**(FF) -female friend**

**(I may add more later.)**

**Chapter 1: Homework**

**(Reader's POV)**

You where completely, inexplicably, extreamly, bored. You where bored out of your mind. Your math teacher droned on and on about what ever unit you where in. Six? Yah, you think it's six. You sighed, it wasonly third period and the day was already moving slowly. You hoped it would speed up soon.

You where distracted by someone tapping on your shoulder. You turned around to see **(FF)**. You and her had been friends since you where little. The two of you where close, like close. Your summers where filled with sleep overs at each otehr's houses and such. The schools year was normaly filled up with you two texting and calling each other. "What is it?" You hiss. She smirked and slid a piece of paper towards you. It was a sketch of your math teacher. Eccept he had a derp face, and some 'rude' (quote, quote) words and captions around the picture. Things that you didn't really want to dwell on.

You laugh, it was like her to do that kind of thing. Suddenly, there was a loud smack. You both jump a foot in the air. Your math teacher **(insert male teacher name)**, was standing next to your desks. A meter stick was in one hand, it's tip on the edge of your desk. Man, he was always smacking some one's desk with that thing. It was really annoying. "Ms.**(l/n)**. Ms.**(l/n)**." He said looking at you and **(FF)**. "What is this?" He growled, holding up the picture. You could see most of the kids doing their best not to giggle. The rest had smug grins. They where those snooty populars. Man you hated them. They had always teased and tormented you and your friends. And all the other unpopular kids. "It's a picture?" **(FF) **said, trying not to snap. He turned to you. "Who drew this?" He asked. You glance at your best friend and tried to read her lips. 'Don't rat on me **(Y/N)**.' She mouthed. You remained silent. Mr.**(Insert male teacher name)** glared at you two. "Then both of you will serve detetion, starting Monday." He snapped. Today was Friday. Great. a wek of detention, you knew that detention was normally about a hour. Just how you wanted to spend your week. You give your friend a quick glare, she only shrugs innocently. The bell suddenly rings, you grab your stuff and run out the door.

**-time skip-**

You climb off the noisy bus, and watch it rumble away. You take the bus to and from **(name of school)**. The stop was only five maybe eight minutes from your house. You took the bus since both your parents worked today, pluss it was kinda nice, you usually got homework you didn't get finished on the bus ride home. You glance down at the piece of paper that you where holding. It was a slip that needed a parental signiture so that the school had proof that they knew about the groaned, knowing if your Dad found out, you'd be in BIG trouble. He was strict when it came to school, because he didn't do good at it when he was your age. You began to trudge home. A drop of water fell on your nose, you looked up to see the sky was a thick, gloomy gfrey void. Rain began to fall in light sprinkles. You began to run, not wanting to get wet when it actually began to rain. You got home just in time to beat the rain. The moment you set your book bag down, it was pouring.

You walk into your bed room. The walls where **(your wall's color) **and the floor was **(your floor's color). **You pull out a chair and sit at your computer desk. You turned your laptop hummed to life as you powered it on. You greeted by your wallpaper of **(favorite cartoon/movie character)**. You opened Skype. You, **(FF)** and, your neighbore/close friend **(MF)** all had accounts. **(MF)** and you where (like I said) close friends. You and him livd next to each other and often hung out at the others' houses, playing video games and watching tv. You think he might have a crush on you, your cousin **(enter cousin's name)**, thinks so too. But you don't have the courage to ask. If he does, it would be akward because you don't (at least you think you don'tyou) have the same feelings. And if he doesn't, then it'd be embarresing. You noticed two people have left you messages. It was **(MF)** and **(FF)**. You opened up a chat so all three of you could talk.

(Y/N): Hi.

FF: S'up.

MF: I heard about your detentions. Bummer.

(Y/N): You heard!

FF: Everyone's heard. Didn't you hear them on the bus gossiping about it?

(Y/N): No...ARGH! Stupid Kristy! Why do you have to be such a snob and spread rumers? Man, I hate populars...

MF: Tell me about it.

FF: I know right?

(Y/N): Any way, how are your costumes coming along?

It was a little past mid-October. You and your friends always dreesed up and went trick-or-treating. Despite you age. It'd free candy. The reason is in the name. Besides, theres also parties and pranks to pull. The three of you decided to go as a theme, as usual. One year you where all from the movie 'Nightmare before Christmas.'. Another you where from a tv show you liked **(Insert favorite tv show here)**. And so on. This year, you where having trouble deciding. **(FF) **wanted to do character's from her favorite game, portal 2. But since all the characters but one where robots that in no way resembled people, that one was out of the question. **(MF)** wanted to do character's from his favorite game, Sonic the Hedgehog. But it would be next to impossible to find supplies for costumes, not to mention expesnive. You wanted to do creepypastas. Personaly, you thought they where awesome. You and **(FF)** sometimes watched/read them. And **(MF)** liked some of them (all sonic related). But the idea was struck down, seeing not to many people would reconize any of you. But the three of you decided to be classic movie monsters. **(FF)** was going to be a patch-work, possesed doll. **(MF)** was going to be a where wolf, like in old cheesy movies. And you where a vampire. Like the kick-butt awesome kind in Van Helsing, Blade, Underwrold and, all original vampire movies.

MF: Almost. I got a old shirt, ripped jeans and, make up. I just need a wig and make up. Oh, and fake fangs.

FF: Hehe, I um... don't have anything.

MF: WHAT!?

**(Y/N): **WHAT!?

MF: Jinks!

**(Y/N):** Grrr...wait, argh! What do you mean you don't have anything for your costume

FF: I just don't. I forgot. What about you **(Y/N)**?

**(Y/N): **I got the dress and fangs. Just need make up.

MF: Cool.

FF: Can I see? Send me a pic of the dress. You said you got something good this morning.

**(Y/N): **Nope! We promised, no peeking at our costumes. Remember?

MF: I do.

FF: Fine...-growls-

**(Y/N):** Oh ya, I just remembered. **(Insert favorite creepypasta reader here)** is doing a halloween special tonight, live! (MF) it's tailsdoll!

FF: Nah, to busy. Stupid home work...

MF: That's why we have something called 'study hall'. Not, 'Stare at cute boys hall...' And no, Dad want's to take me out for a 'Father son' movie night. Sorry.

**(Y/N):** It's fine. More for me. You guys can watch it tomarrow, you know, when it's NOT LIVE. :P Any way, gtg, Mom's home.

FF: Bye.

MF: Later.

You log off and stand up. You Mom's care pulls into the drive way. You dash into the living room to meet her. "Hi **(Y/N).**" She says. "Hi. Oh um...Mom..." You stammer. She looks at you. "Yes?" You hand her the slip of paper. Before she could say anything, you cut her off. "I didn't do anything! He saw a picture some one was passing around and blamed me..." You quickly say. She raised a eye brow. "Should I talk to him?" She said, not sounding like she believed you. "No...Just sighn it and don't tell Dad." You say. She also knew how he sometimes over reacted about this stuff. She sighed and sighned it. "I swear **(Y/N)**. He's going to find out somehow..." You sigh. "I know." Then took the slip back and place it in a folder in your back pack. "Sure is raining..." You grimace, knowing you'll have to walk through mud and wet grass that would soak your shoes on the way to the bus tomarrow. Your Mom nodded. "Ya."

"Hungry?" She asked. You nodd. "Pizza in the fridge." She says, just now taking off her raincoat. She worked at a diner in town. She left at 4:30 am and got home now, at 6:00. You couldn;t believe how long you where on Skype, lost in thought. The bus drops you off at 4:00. You grab a slice of pizza, and eat it cold. Your Dad would be home in a hour or two. He worked at police station, so he left and came home earlier. Getting home at eigth was actually kinda early. Normally it was nine, but he said he'd get off early today, or should at least. He trot into your room and watch some tv. Your favorite show was on, even though it was a rerun, you still watched. Quietly you waited for mid-night, when **(Insert facorite creepy pasta reader) **would be broadcasting his special episode.

You where excited, this was the kind of thing you where into. You didn't believe in them of course, if they where real, we would have proof by now. Or they would at least have been caught. You flopped on your bed, sinking into the **(f/c) **blankets and blankets. You glance at the computer, tempeted too use Skype. You gave in to the erdge. Getting up, so lumber over to the laptop. As you turned it on, you see there's already a program running. Cleverbot. You sigh, maybe you turned it on earlier and forgot to close it. Biting your lip, you start a chat.

You: Hi?

Cleverbot: You have met a terrible fate...

You: What?

Cleverbot: You heard me.

You: Shut up!

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that...

Annoyed, you ex-ed out of the page. Then opened up Skype, sadly no one was on. You where still a little freaked out about the cleverbot. Probably nothing. You turn on your phone, plug your favorite pair of earbuds, and listen to music on your play list. You lean back on the chair and sigh. Midnight was so far away... you set your phone so the alarm would go off at twelve, then lie down. It would stink if you fell asleep while watching the video. You scan your books shelf, trying to decide if you should read, or play one of your many vedeo games, but decide against it. Vurling up under your blankets, you drift into sleep...

**-Time skip-**

The sound of your phone alarm shakes you awake. You jump out of bed, and scramble over to your laptop. plug in the head phones, and go onto youtube. Just in time, the video was about to brguin...

**Tailsdoll POV:**

There are three types of monsters. Physical: ones of flesh and blood. Like Jeff the killer, The Rake and, Eyeless Jack. There the digital ones: that exist in the cybernetic relm of pixels. Like Ben Drowned, Lost Silver and, Me. Then their are ones that exist in both. Such as Slender Man and Knob. The physical monsters can come and go as they please. So can beings like Slender. Even Ben has some freedom. But I don't. I have to wait until I am summoned. And every day, it happens less and less. I haven't been called for years... and I hate it. Am I forgotten? All forgotten monsters dispear. They all die off and fade away. I can't die. No, I CAN'T let that happen. I don't want to die. That's why when I heard the song calling me, I knew I some one remembered me.

I looked at my mirror, my portal, my door way from the monster realm to the human world. I opened my eyes to see a human sitting in front of a tv, whereing a headset. I listened for him to the human talk. "Okay, you guys bothered me until I agreed to this. I got a copy of 'Sonic R.' And I am trying the 'Tails Doll curse.' It's all recoreded live..." I grinned. _'Live? Oooooh, everyone get's to see me spill his guts. It may rouse some attention.'_ I thought with a grin. "If anything happens, you guys will see everything. I was going to do the 'mirrior', but I'm to big of a coward." They laughed. "Now, let's do this..." I watched as the human tried to catch super sonic. I grinned. '_Almost...almost...almost...'_ I licked my fangs out of excitement."YES!" I heard them cheer. Nothing...I waited, just a little longer. I want him to jump.

"Nothing...well, I guess that means that the curse...isn't...real..." He stammered as my read light filled thee dark room. Slowly I stretched my clawed hand out, until my arm was all the way out. Then my leg and other limbs. I moved slow, in a almost trance-like state, and crouched. I kept my head low, and eyes closed. I could hear him slowly getting up. My eyes shot open, and I lept up. He screamed and jumped back, my claws barely missing his face. I growled and laughed. "Can you feel teh sunshine?" I hissed. He ran, and I chased him, makign sure the camera caught everything. My tails twitched, and I swung my arm at his back as I flug myself into the air. My tails spun like rotar as I rocketed towards him, so close...so close... I was about to claw his skull when he ducked, right infront of his tv. And I went flying back into the screen. I fell with a thud. I spun around, trying to maul him. He will pay for making a fool of me. Nothing, I hit my mirro with a thunk. The image of the human was fading away as I watched the human tear the cords out of the tv. I saw a few bruises and cuts on him, but nothing else. I roared out in anger, wishing I left more wounds...

**-Reader's POV-**

You stare at the screen on shock. What just happened!? You just watched **(Insert favorite creepypasta reader here)** get chased around my Tails Doll! He had several scratched and cuts on him, blood leaked from his wounds. You stare at the screen, vursing under your breathe. No, Tails Doll can't be real. You like creepypastas, but this? No, this you couldn't handle. You es out of Youtube in fear. You feel like Jeff the killer is outside your window. You feel like Ben Drowned is in your laptop (maybe he was!) . You felt like Eyeless Jack was above your bed. You felt like Slender man was in your drive way. You where terrified. You crawl under your blankets, feeling like a little kid. You need to tell some one. You know most of his viewers would of seen it. But **(FF)** and **(MF)** need know too. You'll tell them tomarrow. At least, you hope do... Great, your all paranoid...


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2

Tail's Doll POV:

I awoke with a start. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. I loook around nervously. Nervously I stood up. I'm hard to scare. Heck, I'm never scared. That's why I'm embaresed about what happened next. The smell of brimstone filled the room. I froze. The already dim room got darker. Slowly I turned around. A tall siloette slowly melted out of shadows. If I had a heart, it would of stopped. The room darkened completely, until the only lightsorce was my gem, and the earie light that radiated from the figure. He was tall, taller than Slendy. The acridic smell rose from him. Heappeared to be made of some dark stone. Like coal and brim stone.  
His sockets where empty, a dull red glow that resembled dying embers where in the place of eyes. A small bridge of the same stone like skin, served as slit-like pupils. Four large horns where mounted on his head. Each one was spider webbed with long, tin crack. Small trails of smoke curled from each one. Two smaller horns jutted from his four head. His head wasn't connected to his body. It floated right above his torso, the same red glow emminating from where his neck should be. But the most terrifying thing about him, was his mouths. He had four of them. One on his face,and three on his chest. Long, and spiked, like a jack-o-lanter, they grinned at me. Opened slightly, they where lit up like a iron rod placed in the heart of a fire. The sound of his breathing filled the room. It came in soft, hissing rasps. I knew why he came here. He was our,  
leader. and no one considered it a honor when Zalgo came knocking on your door. He was cold, cruel, and heartless. Where ever he goes, he leaves behind a trail of caos and corruption. Just speaking his name in the mortal world brought disaster. He was the imbodiment of evil, and he was in my home. He allowed no mistakes, no mess ups. If you where lucky, the punishment for failures was death. And if your not...I rather not speak about it. It was rare, but sometimes there was banishments. They where exiled to the human world, forced to take new names. Bigfoot, Lochness monster, New Jersy Devil...all exiles. And I doubt Zalgo wasn't here to offer me the hope of escape. "L-lord Zalgo." I stammered. The deep throated, growling laugh echoed across my room. "I saw your failure..." He growled, each mouth speaking in unison.  
His song ebony claws twitched he spoke, I knew he wanted to rip open my throat. He looked into my eyes, and I could see it happening. I could see his claws rip across my chest, then plundge into my throat.  
I brought my hand to my neck, making sure it was only a illusion. He laughed. "I don't stand for failure..." He continued.

"Do you know how many mortals saw what happened? You made a fool of us. It toook forever to delete that video..." He hissed. I gulped. That human lived, yes, some of our victems survive. BUt normally scarred for life. And normally its not embarresing when they do. His eyes narrowed. "You will pay for mocking us, and more importantly, failing me..." And he took a step closer. Fear kept me from moving. It was as if I was frozen. I couldn't talk, my voice was stuck in my throat. "P-please." I begged, sound suddenly returning. "O-one more chance." He stopped. Then closed his eyes. "Three humans will summon you soon...give me the soul of one of them, and I will spare you. You'll know wich one to take. You have until New Hallow's Eve. Do not fail me..." he growled. Before I could answer, smoke, darker than the night it's self poured from his mouths. It filled thr room, choking me.  
I coughed, covering my mouth. SLowly it faded away, leaving me alone. I knew that if I failed this time, there would be no second chances...

Reader's POV:

You wake with a start. Your dreams had been filled with Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, Masky, Smile Dog, The Rake and, so many other monsters. You shiver and flick on the lights. Then check the time. Your digital cloack blinks 10:00. You sigh, normally it would have been a good thing if you sleep in on Saterday, but today... it just didn't. You turn the tv on, the Gravity Falls theme song plays in the background as you sit down in front of your computer. You turn on Skype and quickly start a chat room.

(YN): GUYS!

(FF): What is it bro?

(MF): What?

(YN): I-It worked!

(FF): What did?

(YN): Tails Doll! He appeared!

(MF): What!?

(FF): Good try (YN), but we both know your a e=terrible lier.

(YN): I'm not lying! I saw it live!

(MF): Umm...(YN)...

(YN): Yes?

(MF): I seareched the video this morning, it's not there.

(YN): WHAT!?

(FF): I just searched it, it's not there.

(YN): But I saw it!

(MF): Maybe you fell asleep waiting, and just had a dream?

(FF): MAkes more sense than Tails Doll being real.

(YN): Oh yea? Then- then where's the video? Tails Doll is a digital monster...maybe he...I don't know...

(FF): He probably chickened out.

(MF): (FF)s right. As cool (and scarry) as it would be, there's NO WAY Tails Doll is real.

You groan. How could they, your best friends, not believe you! And they actually think that your lying, granted that Tails Doll being real is strange. Ok 'unbelievable'. But they where your closest friends! They knew that you don't lie. And when/if you do, your pretty bad at it. You HATE it when people don't believe you. You clench your fists and slam them on the key bored. Random gibberish appears on the screen. You almost push send, just to tick them off,  
but you get a better idea.

(YN): So...you guys really don't believe me?

(MF): Yes.

(FF): Yup.

(YN): Fine! (FM), ask you mom if you can spend the night. (MF) Do you think you'll be able to sneak over?

(MF): (YN), what are you planning...?

(FF): You know I was already going to crash at your house, with out you asking. Right?

(YN): Doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. And yes (FF), I do.

(FF): Your planning something, aren't you?

(YN): Yep!

(MF): Oh no! She's starting to act like you (FF)! It's the end of the world! Quick, to the under ground bunkers!

(YN): XD

(FF): Not. Funny.

(YN): What ever, just come over tonight, ok?

(MF): Got it.

(FF): Alright.

You grin, and trot down stairs. Your mom was already up, and eating breakfast. You grab a piece of left over pizza. "Hey Mom, can (FF) spend the night?"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. You are atarting to regret theis... (FF) Was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn. You two where waiting for (MF), it was 11;30 am. Outside, rain poured in gallons. Thunder rumbled softly, making you shiver. "I don't think he's coming." Mumbled (FF). You sigh. "He'll come." You say, but you where pretty unsure. Maybe he was caught? Maybe he forgot? Maybe it was raining to hard? Maybe he got hurt, and couldn't come? Maybe he was kidnapped! Maybe he's being held hostage right now, and his captores have a gun pointed at him! A knock interupted your thoughts. You spun around, and opened the door. (MF) stood in the doorway,  
wearing a raincoat, and holding a umbrella. "Can I come in?" he asked. You step out of the way. "What took you so long?" Asked (FF). "Couldn't find the unbrella."  
He answered. You grin, and take the popcorn away from (FF). "Hey!" She snaps. "Now, for why you two are here..." You beguin. "We're going to do the Tails Doll curse."

And here you where. Standing in front of the mirror in your bathroom, all lights turned off, and your computer plugged into the outlit bhind you. You glance at (FF) then (MF). You dared them to try the curse with you. To prove if it was real. But since he is...you didn't want to think about it. It was to late to back out of it. Biting your lip, you beguin to play the first song. Thunder rumbled in the distance as it began.

Tails Doll POV:

Zalgo was right. I was being summoned. I stood in front of my mirror, and waited. I could already see their outlines. The second song started. I took a deep breathe and extended my claws. I closed my eyes, gathering my streangth. I waited for the song to end. As soon as it did, I opened my eyes. I could see three humans.  
One boy, and to girls. The light of my gem flared, illuminating the room they where in. Two of them, the boy and one of the girls backed away in fear. They still wouldn't be able to see me, only my gem. I noticed the third human, the second girl, was frozen in place. Probably out of fear. Something told me, this was her.  
This was the girl I had to bring to Zalgo. Good, I can get that over with, then have some fun. He never said that I couldn't touch the other two. I grin, and strengthen my light's glow, trying to get a better look at the girl. She had (h/l) (h/c), and (e/c) eyes. I preprare to lunge. But I stop, something held me in place. The girl...she looked my in the eyes. I could see her fear. I growl, shake my head, and lunge. I really hate humans, she ducked. What is with humans and ducking?  
Is it to much to ask for them to stand still? my claws brush, and tears something long and thin. A cord? The same moment I tore the 'cord', a explosive rumble, and boom sshook the room. eElectricity shot through my body, I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I crashed through what felt like the shower curtain,  
and slam into the shower wall. Soon, everything went black... 


	3. AN

Note:

Hey guys, look, I got bad news. I've gottens everal pms, saying character x readers are not aloud. So, I can't continue this fic. But, I may be able to rewrite this on I'm sorry. If you want to be mad at some one, be mad at fanfiction. 


End file.
